mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kurtis Stryker
This one should rest in peace This article states that Raiden resurrected Stryker after the Armageddon with the help of the Elder Gods, and the same thing is said about Li Mei. Where was this information revealed? I'm really curious about that and I hope it's not true, 'cause I personnaly think this would kill the whole dramatic effect of the final battle. The ones who died should be truly dead, at least for a while. So I hope Li Mei, Sheeva, Stryker, Kenshi, Blaze and all the characters nobody liked (Hsu Hao, Darrius, Dairou, etc.) do not return. Mortal Kombat 9 should be about the now full-God Taven chalenging the kombatants who became more powerful in a new tornament, with the winner taking his armor and the essense of Blaze that rests within it, becoming a God. A new protagonist should be kreated for Konquest (a guy who would use the power for good), and at the end he defeats Taven (who nobody liked anyway and would be no problem if he dies). And Khameleon should be in in all platforms this time. I never played with her!! Damm!! 200.222.58.106 05:55, February 26 2010 (UTC) The game. Look it up. Alta1r 12:06, April 3, 2011 (UTC) You are cruel! Honestly, must you act like an anti-fan of those dead characters?! I love those guys! Ed Boon should bring them back (maybe new and improved) in Honestly, must you act like an anti-fan of those dead characters?! I love those guys! Ed Boon should bring them back (maybe new and improved) in Mortal Kombat 9! So just keep out of this mess and GET A LIFE!!! Morty340 15:02, February 26, 2010 (UTC) It is sad that this happens, yes its true. Hopefully the admins will deal with this. Alta1r 12:06, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Please don't cry Ohh, come on man! I said they should be dead at least "for a while", not forever. You know how MK is, nobody stays dead for a long time. And if they killed Liu Kang, I don't see any problem in the deaths of Hsu Hao and Darrius. I'm not an "anti-fan"!! I just think they should take some fighters out and give us some new guys to play with and we will see if we like them or not. Maybe not completely new anyway. Just give us Tremor, Bellok and some other guy and I'll be happy. And why are you so angry? I was just questioning if Stryker is alive or not!! Damm! I want to perform a fatality on you now... cause I'M CRUEL! Give me a fatality? I don't think so. Anyway, now I understand about leaving some guys dead for a while. So I'll give you that about keeping some guys dead for about a game or two. And sorry about calling you an "anti-fan". 05:10, February 27, 2010 (UTC) No problems man. I was just kidding with the fatality thing. I'm not capable of that... at least not in my normal state. So that's why I think Hsu Hao, Stryker and others should die for now. Anyway, from the minor characters or rumors, who would you like to play with in the next one? I kinda like Tremor and Bellok. Remember Ed Boon saying he would bring us male vampires in next games? I think Bellok just fits for that. He kinda looks like a creature from the darkness. Redesigned he could look like a bad-ass MK Dracula! And maybe Sindel's ending could be partially canon and Jerrod could now be alive... but corrupted and evil. Maybe Jerrod could be the main super-dificult boss (with powers never seen), and Taven the sub-boss (using two Drakeswords as well as having his forearms on flames, pretty much like a Pyromancer Sub-Zero). What do you think? Two idiots here forgot to use the signature button. If there is vandal here, then stop it? And by the way, use the signature button next time when finished your post. Alta1r 11:56, April 3, 2011 (UTC) X-Ray I was just wondering will his x-ray affect Kenshi , well because he is blind . I mean it affected Johnny Cage which had sunglasses 15:56, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Flapjak johnny was to balance, but my idea for affecting kenshi: a loud siren. ( or something else that makes noise) ' ' ' ' 16:59, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Someone tweeted Boon about that and I think he said "Good point" so they may tweak it. Honestly, how does a flashlight affect sunglasses or the cyborgs for that matter. --Azeruth 17:15, June 1, 2011 (UTC) That's what I said I could imagine the loud siren hurting Kenshi causing him to bend over and it could go to the same range as the flashlight. --Venommonster12 16:55, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, they didn't do anything about it. I tried it myself, he used a flashlight and strangely Kenshi bent down with his eyes blinded. Also with Kratos' Head of Helios attack, he just gets blinded and feels his eyes. Sonya's kiss attack, I can still imagine he will be affected because it leaves an odor trail. TheOneEmperror 05:52, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Anyone Notice? I saw a screenshot on the sony geniuses Mortal Kombat Kountdown of Stryker and they posted a screenshot of him using his stun gun move from Armageddon in MK 2011 but its not present in the final version why is that? heres the link if you don't believe me http://www.thesonygeniuses.com/2011/04/mortal-kombat-kountdown-stryker.html Kabalfan620 22:46, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Legacy I think we need more Legacy info then just who he is portrayed by. C'MON, PEOPLE! LB68 You wanna piece of the Ladybug? 23:36, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Is it me or... Is it me or does his UMK3 outfit kinds look like Dylan Klebold?